


observations

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, lusting and swimming and swimming and lusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin considers his lovers while they are at the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	observations

**Author's Note:**

> another part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603), and whether it's fortunate or unfortunate, another one with little plot.

Rin smoothly pulled himself out of the water, and pulled off his cap and goggles. He rubbed his hand through his hair, and turned to check on his lovers. Haru, of course, was swimming _free_ in the fourth lane, and Rin wasn't sure how many laps he was on, but he didn't appear to be slowing down at all. He had days like that, especially if they hadn't been to the pool in a while. Rin was fairly sure that Haru would prefer to have the pool to himself and just glide through the water without worrying about lanes, but since they didn't have their own pool yet... Makoto was in lane six, and he was just jumping off again. Rin took a moment to appreciate Makoto's _near_ -perfect backstroke take off. He'd slacked off in the past few years, but his form was still powerful and beautiful. 

Rin smiled to himself, and picked up his towel, rubbing it over his head and letting it rest on his shoulders. There were times when he could honestly forget that he spent a good chunk of his day with his swim team, and he could stay in the water nearly as much as Haru. There were other days when he just got tired.

He dried himself off and went up to the observation level, getting a sports drink out of his bag. He made a half-assed attempt to dry himself off a bit more, and went back to watching his lovers. Mostly, Haru. In the water, Haru was just about the most beautiful thing in the world, and age hadn't changed that even a little bit. What age had done was erase even the vestiges of jealousy from Rin's gaze. No longer did Rin feel like he needed to _race_ or _match_ or _beat_ Haru. He didn't even need to prove himself or try to attain what Haru had. He was himself, he had his own style of swimming, his own relationship with the water. It was completely separate now from what Haru had and could do. 

It was amazing.

Even as fixated as he was by Haru's effortless slice through the surface, the voices coming from the girls just below him managed to pierce into his consciousness.

"I would ride that all night and then get right back up on it in the morning."

Amused, Rin looked down. He was leaning on the bar of the observation level, and the girls who were talking were on the bleachers just below. One was wearing a sporty bikini and the other was wearing a ruffly one piece. They looked a bit older than high school girls, but it was hard to tell. Rin didn't spend time with high school girls like he did high school boys. The one with the bikini had an impressive rack, and Rin had a better-than-he-should-have view of it. 

And it wasn't hard to tell that they were talking about Makoto.

"Look at his chest! And his arms are so long! Can't you just imagine sitting on the beach with him... resting against his chest, his arms around you, wrapped in a blanket, in front of a bonfire, the sound of the waves crashing in..."

"As long as he's naked, because right now, I'm picturing him naked, and I'm not willing to paint any clothes on him just for some blanket fantasy."

"His legs are nice and long, too... I wish he was wearing a speedo."

"Oh, _hell_ , yeah."

"...Mm, that freestyler is really hot, too. Did you see that last turn? So quick! And the way he moved his hips..."

"Yeah, I was watching him earlier. His form is incredible. But Inagaki-kun tried to chat him up at the water fountain a bit ago, and he totally just blew him off."

"The standoffish type can be hot, too, though. Because you know there's _someone_ in the world that makes that cold face smile..."

"Idiot!"

Rin grinned, though. It was true. Haru's smiles were even more precious because they were rare. ...Unless he was smiling at some damned fish dish he cooked or his fucking swim suit, then it was just annoying. No, actually, it was still beautiful, but also annoying.

"How old do you think he is?"

"The hot backstroker or the cold freestyler?"

"Well, either."

"They're older than we are, that's for sure. They must have jobs."

Rin nearly laughed out loud. They _had_ to be either high school girls, or recent grads, freeters. If he was their father, he'd kick their asses.

"I'd like to have an affair with an older man."

"I'd like to chain that gorgeous body down, whip him good, and make him beg me for it."

Rin actually had to bite his cheek to keep from making noise. He also had to quickly imagine his old math teacher wearing a tutu to keep from thinking about the last time he _did_ chain Makoto down and make him beg...

"You're so twisted. But damn, that would be hot. Shit, he's getting out. Holy crap, look at those back muscles! Oh, man, I love swimmers."

"They make the best lovers."

Rin agreed, heartily. Though, technically, he'd never had sex with anyone who wasn't a swimmer. Or who wasn't Makoto or Haru. But why would he? They were clearly the best.

"I wonder if I should try to talk to him?"

"I will pay you fifty thousand yen to do it."

"You don't have it. And shit, what would I even say?"

"Ask him if he needs help peeling that suit off, because if so, you'd got a nice set of teeth you'd like to volunteer for the task."

" _Shit_ , he's gorgeous!"

Smirking, Rin picked up their bags and headed toward the stairs. It would be super embarrassing if Makoto ended up basically walking right to the girls. Also, they might get up the courage to try to hit on him, and Makoto wouldn't realize what was going on, and that would piss Rin off. 

Makoto had his towel wrapped around his shoulders when he met up with Rin. "Good swim?"

Rin shrugged. "Sure, but not like I really needed it." He offered his sports drink to Makoto, who took it happily. All his indirect kisses belonged to Rin. "When d'ya think the dolphin will be ready?"

"Let's let him swim," Makoto said affectionately, turning to watch Haru. "We haven't had enough time to come to the pool lately. He needs this."

"Especially since our membership ends in a few months," Rin said pointedly. "And we won't have our pool for a while, at least," he sighed. "It's going to be tough for him. I mean, I can sneak him into Samezuka as much as possible, but..."

"Can't let you getting fired over Haru's pool obsession. It's ok. Just a little bit should be enough. With a bit of luck... and assuming we can find some land... _soon_... we'll be able to swim every day as much as we want." He winked at Rin, and fuck all if it wasn't just the damned sexiest thing. Makoto was a secret beast. He didn't even know his own powers...

"Any bets on how long it will take before he tries to sleep in the pool?" Rin teased.

Makoto's shoulders sagged and his head dropped. "Not taking that bet... _obviously_ it'll be the first damned night. Hopefully, the water bed will help lure him out..."

Rin snickered, his shoulders shaking. He went back to watching Haru move. He had just turned, and was undulating under the water. "Well, it can't be helped. But maybe eventually even _he_ will get so used to it, it'll become boring. I mean, it's possible, right?"

Makoto gave him an incredulous look. "You're not making bets on _that_ , are you?"

"Hell no," Rin laughed. "It's just a fantasy."

Makoto laughed softly, and then he leaned down and closer to Rin, putting an arm around Rin's shoulders. "You know, earlier, I heard some girls talking."

"Oh?" Rin raised an eyebrow. He didn't hear...?

"Yeah. _Look, look, that's Samezuka's coach, isn't it? Omigod, he's even hotter up close! So unfair, why does he have to coach an all guys team??_ " Makoto snickered, giving Rin a look that bordered between affectionate and proud.

Rin puffed up a bit, running his hand through his hair. "Well, yeah, I mean, I'm _famous_ , so."

"You sure are," Makoto agreed readily, and the look he was giving Rin now was...

Dangerous for Rin's modesty.

Rin straightened up, and took the sports drink back, taking a long swig. "There's no point showering until he's done, and I guess that won't be until they announce last swim, so... let's find a seat and relax."

"Sure, sounds good," Makoto stretched out. Yeah, his muscles and condition weren't exactly _competition ready_ , but he was still damned impressive. "I think I overdid it a little. It's kind of strange. I just felt really good in the water today. I think it was because we were in adjacent lanes, at least for that bit. Four, five six. It was like being back in high school."

Rin swatted the back of Makoto's head playfully. "'Cept I went to different high school, dork."

"We had lots of joint practices," Makoto smiled at him, mock-shielding his head. "We even swam a relay together."

"Looking back, that was _really_ dumb of you guys. You had at least a _decent_ chance at Nationals," Rin sighed, teasing.

"Oh, you mean, because _you_ weren't swimming against us? But that was fine. Not everything is about winning and losing," Makoto reminded him.

Rin yawned. "Yeah, that _sounds_ like something a loser would say."

Makoto pinched Rin right in his ticklish spot, causing Rin to contort and laugh as he sat down. Haru's head actually bobbed out of the water for a moment as he got to the end of his lane, and he turned to look at them. But then he took off on another lap.

Rin shook his head. "He's going to sleep like a log tonight," he commented affectionately.

"...Yeah, it sometimes feels like he's our kid or something," Makoto commented humorlessly.

"As long as you were the one to give birth," Rin nodded.

"Well, I think _you'd_ have a better chance of getting pregnant, if you know what I mean," Makoto said under his breath.

"I am riding your ass all night for that," Rin shook his head, laughing behind the sports drink.

Who knew? He had something in common with a teenaged girl. _Plans_ for the evening.

* * *

  



End file.
